The present invention relates generally to tables, chairs and beds and more specifically it relates to a convertible table, chair and bed combination.
If a person lives in a house or an apartment with limited room space it becomes quite difficult to fill that room space with the proper furniture one needs for comfort. This situation is not desirable so accordingly it is in need of an improvement.